My Pretty Boy!
by raul.sungsoo12
Summary: Seorang Kai yang bersyukur dan 'tersiksa' karena mempunyai kekasih yang cantik "aish kenapa pria-pria sekarang cantik dan manis sih!" "ap—ASTAGA KAI DIA PRIA!" Summary absurd . KaiSoo slight!HanHun. GS . OneShoot . Happy Reading!


**Title :**

**Pretty Boy**

**Pair :**

**Kaisoo or KyungKai?**

**slight!HanHun**

**OneShoot**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Fluffy *maybe***

**Based on : Juniel – Pretty Boy**

**.**

**.**

**Warn!**

**Typos(s) AU . OOC .**

**GS**

**.**

**For**

**.**

**SEME!**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh pendek

Wajah bulat—

...ber-_kacamata_

_**Hanyoung High School, **_

Kai. gadis cantik _sexy _dan tinggi semampai, berjalan di lorong kelasnya bersama seorang _namja_ tampan—terkesan cantik—tapi dengan tubuh 2 _centimeter _di bawahnya. Dengan langkah seperti biasa dan pemandangan asing yang di tampilkan semua siswa-siswi lain kearahnya dan _namjachingu_-nya tentu saja.

Kai baru hari ini diantar oleh pria ini ke kelasnya—dan sepertinya ini akan berlaku setiap hari mulai sekarang—karena mereka baru saja resmi berpacaran. FYI _namjachingu_ Kai berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Si _namja _imut, pintar dan _ehm_—cantik. dengan beralasan bahwa namjachingu-nya tidak ingin Kai di goda oleh orang lain, jadilah dia di antar ke kelas seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya, mereka harus saling menjaga sih, karena sepasang kekasih tersebut adalah -_the-most-wanted-person-_ di sekolah ini.

Kai _yeoja _dengan wajah cantik, _sexy_ danberbakat di bidang _non-akademis_-nya, salah satu _yeoja _idaman para lelaki dan mempunyai banyak _fans _terselubung di sekolahnya ini. sedangkan kekasihnya yang sudah di sebutkan tadi bahwa dia juga _namja _idaman wanita dan juga lelaki yang berstatus _seme_. Otaknya yang encer, wajah imut, yang kalau sudah berada di arena kolam berenang akan berubah menjadi _namja _yang super duper **tampan** dengan kulit putih dan bibirnya yang minta di cium itu.

.

Pria yang cantik..

Kalau tersenyum matanya menyipit,

_namun_—

pria itu memiliki senyum seperti anak kecil

Ia sangat.. _manis_

Kai tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya "Kyungsoo _sunbae_ terimakasihsudah mengantarku.."

"sudah kubilang, panggil aku _oppa_.."

"tapi ini sedang di sekolah"

"hh.. _arraseo_. Belajar yang benar _eoh_, aku pergi" setelah mengacak rambut Kai dan tersenyum manis yang di tampilkannya, Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas Kai dengan diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Kai mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat punggung sempit _namjachingu_-nya yang menjauh, dalam hati ia merutuki kekasihnya yang bermuka dua (tampan dan imut maksudnya) yang dikelilingi orang-orang. Sebelum masuk ke kelas Kai menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri disana banyak lelaki yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang .._cemburu_?

.

.

.

Pria imut yang berbisik dengan ucapan lembut..

Pria itu lebih tampan seperti bintang film

_aku menyukai pria imut itu!_

"hey.. sudah lama? _mianhae~_" Kai tersenyum ceria dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya "_gwenchana sunbae_, ayo duduk"

Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk di samping _yeoja_-nya "aw! Kenapa mencubitku _sunbae_!"

"Ck. Panggil aku _oppa_!" Kai terkekeh melihat wajah marah _namja_-nya yang imut, dengan _deathglare _yang di berikannya pun tidak mempan bagi Kai, karena itu malah membuatnya terlihat imut dan manis!

"_ne ne oppa_, jangan cemberut begitu kau tambah imut tau! Aku jadi tersaingi kekeke.."

"yak! _nappeun yeoja_!"

CUP

Kai membulatkan matanya, ia _refleks _menutup wajahnya yang dipastikan memerah sekarang "kenapa menciumku ish!"

"karena kau nakal! _Cha! _Buka tangan dan matamu aku sudah menyediakan sesuatu untuk _yeojachingu_-ku" ucapnya lembut

"apa?"

"Taraaa~~"

"woah~ _oppa_ bisa memasak?!" Kyungsoo mengangguk seperti anak kecil sebagai jawaban dan itu menghasilkan sebuah pekikan cempreng dari _yeoja _di sampingnya

"_daebak! Jjang!_"

"ayo makan, aaaa~" Kai tersenyum manis(lagi) lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari _namja_-nya

"woah _masitta_!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambut panjang Kai gemas

"_oppa _uhukk—aku iri pada _oppa_" Kai berbicara sambil masih mengunyah makanannya, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng dan memberikan minum yang dibawanya.

"Iri kenapa _chagiya_?" Kai merona, jantungnya berdebar. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tampan dan damai berada di depan wajahnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"aku merasa gagal menjadi wanita, karena _oppa _telah mengambil semuanya..

".._oppa _manis –cantik malah, bisa memasak, pintar, rapi dan segalanya~"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dengan tingkah lucu Kai yang bercerita dengan makanan penuh di pipinya dan bibir yang mem-_pout _lucu.

"itu semua tidak artinya—"

"apa?!"

"—karena yang ku ambil darimu itu untukmu juga _chagiya_~ aku sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang. _saranghae_.."

Ingatkan Kai untuk tidak menjerit sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

Pria yang menatapku,

Ia juga _chubby _seperti boneka beruang yang dipeluk saat tidur

Ia sangat .._manis_

Pria imut seperti adik laki-laki dan sangat memikat

Kai berdiri di depan gerbang bersama Sehun untuk menunggu seseorang, sebenarnya tadi dia sendiri tapi _yeoja _albino teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba datang menepuknya dari belakang membuat mereka berdua sepakat untuk saling menunggu seseorang.

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

Kai merogoh sakunya dan melihat ada panggilan dari Kyungsoo

"_yeobseo_.."

"_yeobseo chagy, _coba kau lihat ke lantai dua" Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke atas ke lantai dua, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan dan melambai padanya.

"tunggu _oppa ne_, sekarang _oppa _akan ke bawah, _saranghae_"

"_nado.._"

**Pip**

"ahem.. pasangan baru mesra sekali~"

"ck. Diamlah nona Oh"

"ey. sensi sekali.."

"hey Hun, kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"kekasihku. Ia hari ini akan menjemputku?"

"woah _jinjja_? Aku ingin melihat kekasihmu"

"tunggu saja, pasti sebentar lagi dia datang"

**Tin! Tin!**

Tak berapa lama mobil _sport _berwarna putih berhenti di hadapan Sehun dan Kai. kaca mobil bagian depan itu di buka, dan Kai membelalakkan matanya, ia menarik-narik rok _yeoja_ itu.

"Sehun-_ah _d-dia kekasih mu?"

"iya. _Wae_?"

"Sehun-_ah_ k-kau—"

"apa?"

"k-kau _yuri_? K-kau suka perempuan?"

"ap—ASTAGA KAI DIA PRIA!"

Kai _refleks _ menutup telinganya, karena demi apa seseorang di dalam mobil itu —dan sekarang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka berdua—sangat sangat cantik. dia juga merasa tersaingi karena kecantikan orang di dalam mobil itu.

"dia Luhan, _**namja**__chingu_ ku. Dan dia adalah pria tulen!Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, salam pada Kyungsoo _oppa ne_! papay Kai!"

"aish kenapa pria-pria sekarang cantik dan manis sih!" rutuk Kai

"HEY!"

"YAK! SIAPaa kau, e-eh _sunbae annyeong_ hehe.." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Kau ini. Ayo kita pulang, naik sepeda ku tak apa kan?" Kai mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum riang, lengannya di tarik oleh Kyungsoo ke parkiran khusus untuk sepeda.

.

.

Meskipun kau berusia lebih dewasa dari ku,

.._mengapa kau begitu imut?_

Terkadang kau sangat lelaki dengan menggenggam tanganku.

Oh _my pretty boy_..

Mereka tidak benar-benar pulang, karena Kai merengek ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu—itung-itung kencan pertama katanya. Alhasil mereka sedang berada di taman. dengan di bonceng oleh Kyungsoo, Kai melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum riang.

Mereka mengelilingi taman dengan sepeda, kencan pertama sangat berkesan di hati Kai karena Kyungsoo dan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah danau di taman tersebut, setelah Kai turun, ia menyimpan sepedanya di dekat pohon besar. Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Kai untuk mengajak _yeoja-_nya ke tepi danau itu. Kai tersenyum kearah genggaman tangan mereka, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Di dalam wajahnya yang manis dan imut, ia tetaplah pria yang _manly _dan hangat pada semua orang, terutama dirinya.

"_gomawoyo oppa_.."

"_cheonma _Kai _baby_.."

"jangan berpaling pada siapa pun"

"tidak akan, kau juga _ne_.."

"_ne nae pretty boy, Saranghae_ hahaha.." Kai berlari sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari perkataanya.

"_nado_—Yak! _nappeun _sini kau!"

"hahahahaha.."

.

.

.

**.**

**FIN**

**-Indonesia translation Juniel – Pretty Boy cr. #haerajjang #.#wordpresss#.#com (hilangkan tanda '#')**

Geje ya? /IYAAA/ #pundung

Ini _absurd_? /IYAAAA!/ #ngumpetdiketekkyungsoo

Maaf saya nistakan Kai yang jadi cewe disini, karena kan judulnyakan _pretty boy_, nah kalau Kai mah gak ada _pretty pretty _nya /terus ngapain di jadiin GS?! #plakk/

Hehe jadi yaa kalian ngerti cerita ini kan? Ngertiin aja lah saya males ngejelasinnya lagi #plakk

Dan ini adalah obat galau saya karena abang Kris hikseu~ㅠㅠ *abaikan

Ada yang galau juga?

.

_Review_?


End file.
